


Cold Blooded

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amy is innocent, Angst, Background Rory/Amy - Freeform, Controlling Behaviour, Dark, Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), Dark fic, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jealousy, Morally Grey Doctor, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Amy, Obsessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Protective Doctor (Doctor Who), Rory deserved better, The Doctor is not a good man, Unhealthy Relationships, not a happy fic, the doctor lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Doctor had never been a saint, but he’d never, not once, killed anything in cold blood. It was always out of defence, or necessity. He always gave a chance.Rory was different. He was the exception.





	Cold Blooded

The Doctor was not a good man, not by a long shot.

He pretended sometimes, mostly just for the look she would give him. Oh, he would burn whole planets if it meant seeing that starry eyed look on her face, the delighted smile she would give him. Lucky for the Universe, Amy preferred it when he saved planets instead of destroying them.

Amelia Pond, the Girl Who Waited. 

His Amy.

The Doctor had never been a saint, but he’d never, not once, killed anything in cold blood. It was always out of defence, or necessity. He always gave a chance.

Rory was different. He was the exception. 

The Doctor didn’t kill him outright; Amy would never forgive him that. But it was easy enough for accidents to happen. He was the Doctor after all, he ran headfirst into danger, but he always worked hard to keep his companions safe from harm. 

All he had to do was work a little less hard. A stray blast from a gun, could have hit any of them. Instead it hit Rory.

Accidents do happen, after all…

Death wasn’t enough, though. Amy would have been inconsolable, a wreck. He didn’t doubt she would have turned to him for comfort (comfort he would gladly have given) but only for a little while, when the emotions were too fresh, too painful. Eventually the guilt would eat away at her, and he’d have to start back from square one.

Unlike him, Amy was essentially good and as much as he hated to admit it, she did love Rory Williams. She couldn’t and wouldn’t just pretend Rory hadn’t existed, not even when it meant having the Doctor all to herself. She’d find some way to blame herself for Rory’s death and even the Doctor wasn’t sure he could bring her back from that. 

So he made sure Rory never existed in the first place. The Crack in the fabric of Time had been following them for some time, he just had to make sure that when Rory died, the Crack was close by. Simple yet effective.

Amy couldn’t mourn someone she never knew. There would be no memory for him to compete with, no reason for Amy to ever return to dull, old Leadworth.

No one to stand in the way. 

It worked a charm. One moment she was sobbing in his arms, the next they were hurtling through space and time, Amy laughing at some dorky joke he’d made. He should have felt guilty, instead he just felt… content. He had Amy, that was all that mattered.

He’d liked Rory, he really had. He’d known from the very first moment he’d seen the two together that Rory was utterly, inescapably in love with Amy. The slightly pathetic moon eyes he’d been sending her way were obvious to anyone with eyes. That was fine, he couldn’t begrudge every human who fell for Amy’s charms. she was stunningly beautiful, smart and funny, a firecracker in every sense of the word. It was easy to fall in love with Pond, he wasn’t the first and he was sure he wouldn’t be the last.

Of course, it didn’t help matters that Amy was a tremendous flirt. Sometimes he wondered if she did it on purpose, just to make him jealous. He somehow doubted it, Amy never actually meant anything by it, but she never protested when he became a little more _overt_ with his affection for her. Amy Pond belonged with him. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she loved him as much as he loved her, none of it mattered as long as he was the one she chose at the end of the day.

He also knew that if anyone came between them again, he would gladly do what was necessary to remove them.

He’d been too smug in the beginning; Amy had run away the night before her and Rory’s wedding with to spend the night with him. She clearly wasn’t as in love with Rory as he was with her, he was almost certain that even Rory could see it. Mind you, he could understand well enough why the boy took what affection Amy had for him and ran with it. Better for him to have part of Amy’s heart than none of it at all. Still, the Doctor was cocky and overconfident. He made the mistake of whisking Rory away with them, to show him that Amy would never choose dull, boring Leadworth over all of Time and Space, to show him that Amy would never choose _him_ over the Doctor.

But Amy surprised him. Despite appearances, she really did love Rory Williams, though for the life of him he couldn’t figure out where the attraction was. He was human, and while he was a semi-decent nurse, he wasn’t particularly remarkable nor all that attractive. And yet Amy still loved him. Maybe the love she had for Rory wasn’t stronger than her love for the Doctor, but it enough to pose a threat. He didn’t want to share.

He liked Rory, but not enough to spare him, not when Amy was at stake.

After Rory was gone, it was all too easy to ensure that Amy fell for him completely and utterly. She wanted adventure and excitement, so her gave her plenty of both. He took her to the most amazing places, showed her the beauty and horrors of the Universe. Amy loved history, so he took her back in time, always running, adrenaline pumping.

He’d take her wherever she wanted, whenever she wanted. He adored the way her eyes lit up when they found something new and dangerous. She loved the thrill of it, same as he did. And when he inevitably saved the day and she threw her arms around him, well, he loved that too.

He let her believe that she was the one in control right up until the first kiss. He needed her to believe the choice was hers, when in reality she was doing exactly what he wanted her to. He waited until she was ready, even though she was driving him half mad with need, until finally, _finally_ , she made the first move.

His beautiful, fiery Pond, backing him up into a corner like a lioness stalking her prey. Beautifully magnificent. The moment her lips touched his, well… the charade slipped. He couldn’t help himself. He needed her to know she was his, wholly his. He took her face in his hands, spun her round so that it was her back against the TARDIS console and kissed her until she saw stars.

Eleven hundred years old, and he knew a thing or two about pleasure. It was the final piece in ensuring that she remained by his side for the rest of time. Amy came alive under his touch; she’d never been more perfect or beautiful than in that moment.

In the afterglow, with Amy drifting off to sleep on his chest, his fingers gently running through her soft, red hair, he found it hard to regret any of the actions it had taken to get her there.

Rory hadn’t been the only one to die, of course. There had been… _accidents_ along the way.

The life they led had never been the safest, not that they minded in the least. He saw that wild, delighted glint in Amy’s eyes whenever they ran for their lives, he knew she thrived off of it, same as he did. He developed a new policy in their travels - he’d save as many as he could, whenever he could, but he’d sacrifice anyone before letting _anything_ happen to Amy.

Let everyone else die first.

And woe betide any creature that deliberately put his Amy in harm’s way. He’d obliterated Rory from existence just because he didn’t want to share Amy’s affections. The first Ice Warrior to hold a blaster to her head in an attempt to threaten him died screaming. Not right then and there, not in front of Amy. He put on the show for her benefit, saving her life and brokering peace with the Warrior, his Clan and the human race without a single drop of blood spilled. All in a day’s work.

It was only when she was asleep in his bed, safe inside the TARDIS that he allowed that simmering rage to take over. He hunted the Ice Warrior down while she slept, and when he found the Warrior he slew him and his entire Clan in cold blood. He didn’t need guns to kill. Guns were quick, and he took his time. There was no mercy, no forgiveness, only the cold, calculated fury of a Time Lord.

He never wanted her to see that side of him, he needed to be the saviour in her eyes, the hero. _Her_ hero. He would die for her, but he would also wage war.

If only she knew the absolute power she held over him.

By the time Amy woke up he was back in the TARDIS, making her waffles for breakfast. As she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him good morning, he knew that there was nothing he wouldn’t do to protect her, _nothing_ he wouldn’t do if she only asked.

The Ice Warriors were the first, but they certainly weren’t the last. Word got around, the way to the Doctor was through his heart; through Amy. He showed them all why hurting Amy was a very, _very_ dangerous thing to do.

Amy couldn’t ever know the things he had done; the countless beings he had slaughtered for them to be together. He had a fail-safe in place, of course, in case she ever did find out; a simple, harmless memory wipe. He wouldn’t lose her, not over something so insignificant as that.

The Doctor had never been a good man, but he’d never had as much innocent blood on his hands either. He might be tempted to wonder why those deaths didn’t weigh as heavily on his soul as they used to, but truth be told his priorities had simply shifted. He might be a monster, but as long as Amy loved him as he loved her, as long as she never knew the truth, he didn’t care.

He found that when she was in his arms, his lips dancing across her body as she moaned in delight, the Universe could burn and he would barely notice.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, hope you enjoyed!  
> Please leave some Kudos or comments if you did! :)


End file.
